Letras:A Place For My Head Demo
(Ohh..) Riding with the head full of buckets of red And what I said still stuck in my head But mis-led thinking the things i'd do would make you never wanna come back But I run from that To a place I can't find you at Being trapped in this with you Something that I never wanted to do But through it all you got to see That where I want to be is over the pen again Letting it out of me In the center of the day, in a dream Being with my thoughts Getting lost in between Realizing one Not the way that it seems And the killing of the killer with a head full of screams I wanna live in another place Where no one can say that I live for them (Start seeing its not meant to be for me) I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head And then the second it starts We'll both be crushed when it all falls apart Knowing no matter how low Hoping that you won't know the strain it puts to me Seeing what you've done And consequently I've run away, just hidden again Within the boundaries of a nameless Don't want me to say this But you're dragging me down Getting lost in the chaos, being tossed around Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic Hope that some day you'll regret this Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time Adding to the panic in my confine Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic Hope that some day you'll regret this Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time Adding to the panic of my confine I wanna live in another place Where no one can say that I live for them (Start seeing its not meant to be for me) I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head You try to take the best of me Stay away You try to take the best of me Stay away You try to take the best of me Stay away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away I wanna live in another place Where no one can say that I live for them (Start seeing its not meant to be for me) I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head Shut Up Why Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic Hope that some day you'll regret this Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time Adding to the panic in my confine (Ahhh!) Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic Hope that some day you'll regret this Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time Adding to the panic of my confine Ver tambem A Place For My Head Demos Letras Category:Letras